Forgotten Memories
by Chinorwegia
Summary: Otonokizaka has finally finished upgrading the school, not that it matters to most of the students attending. The changes to the school allow it to finally start on its mission: to unite the races of demons, angels, and humans. Now third year Yazawa Nico will be one of the students attending the school, along with her friends Kotori and Hanayo. Eventual EriNozo.
1. Chapter 1

**Rayler: Now it's our turn to make an appearance.**

**Amber: Yes! Hi everyone! I'm Amber and this is my friend, Rayler.**

**Rayler: We'll be here for this story so I hope you don't mind. **

**Amber: Let's go! **

**Warning: This story will hint at other pairings besides the main ones. But we'll eventually get there so no worries, 'kay?**

**Rayler: Author doesn't own Love Live.**

* * *

><p>Nico burst out of the auditorium doors, eager to get away from the long orientation she had just endured. Most of it was stuff she had already heard, warning them against the dangers that angels and devils posed and how they should do their utmost to keep their roommates in check. That was then followed by a long line of rules while every participant in the high school division received a copy of the entire orientation.<p>

"Nico-chan! Wait for us!" Kotori shouted as she and Hanayo managed to catch up to Nico. Around them, streams of teenage girls exited the auditorium, heading to the dorms to meet their roommates.

"Sorry, Kotori, Hanayo. I felt like I had to get out of there." Nico apologized.

"He basically repeated what we already learned, didn't he?" Hanayo mused.

"Yeah." Kotori said in agreement.

"Wanna head to our new rooms together?" Nico asked. "Seeing as we're already friends, there's no reason why we can't meet each other's roommates."

"We should go then. I bet the ground floor is flooded with students trying to get their room keys." Hanayo fretted.

"C'mon then!" Nico urged, trotting off. She sped up when she noticed that Kotori and Hanayo were following her lead.

True to Hanayo's worry, the ground floor was crowded with lots of students. The keys were being distributed by two people but they had to keep double checking to make sure the right keys were going to the right people. The respective angel and devil each student was to stay with were already holed up in the rooms with their own keys. Nico pushed her way through the crowd, grateful for her small size in this one instance, and Kotori and Hanayo stuck close behind her so that they were able to make it to the front of the crowd.

"Yazawa Nico. " Nico said, giving her name to the waiting woman. The woman nodded and checked her list, grabbed a key, and rechecked the list before handing the key to Nico. She did the same for both Kotori and Hanayo and they were out of the crowd a few minutes later. The three of them checked their keys and found that they were all staying on different floors. Hanayo's was the closest to the ground floor so they decided to head there first.

"Here goes…" Hanayo muttered. She stuck the key into the lock and opened the door. It swung open and the three friends walked in hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. Hanayo envisioned that the main room would be in shambles and she edged towards it slowly.

"Maki-chan~ Come on, let's do something nya! I'm bored!"

"I told you before, I don't think we should do anything. We could potentially destroy the room. Also, when did you and I get on first names terms?"

"When we met nya!" Hanayo giggled softly despite herself at their conversation. The two of them didn't seem that bad, considering that one of them was actually being considerate about the room. She walked into the room with a bit more courage than she had before. The devil was lying on her stomach on the ground and the angel sat cross-legged right in front of her.

"Please, Maki-chan?!" The devil begged, pulling herself forward onto Maki's lap. The red haired angel recoiled at the sudden touch, falling backwards onto the floor. The devil climbed over her and seemed to purr as she did so.

"Uh…" Hanayo wondered where her camera was. That simple sound caught the attention of both girls in the room. Maki pushed the devil off of her, blushing red.

"You didn't just see that." The red-head said.

"I'm pretty sure she did nya." The devil responded, sitting up. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, my name's Koizumi Hanayo. And you two are?"

"Nishikino Maki." Maki said.

"Hoshizora Rin, nya!" Rin said, striking a very cat-like pose.

"I see. Well, I hope we all get along!" Hanayo said, bowing.

"Same here." The other two responded in unison, also bowing. Nico and Kotori came up behind Hanayo.

"Oh, these are my two friends. Yazawa Nico-chan and Minami Kotori-chan." Hanayo said, briefly introducing the other two.

"Nice to meet you!" Rin said cheerfully. Maki simply nodded at them in acknowledgement.

"Nico-chan and I should head up to meet our roommates. Are you coming, Hanayo-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I will! Will you two like to come as well?" Hanayo asked.

"Sure nya!" Rin chirped, bounding up to Hanayo. "Maki-chan'll come too!"

"Don't decide things for others, Rin!" Maki protested, but she got up anyway.

The group of five headed up another flight of stairs. Kotori's designated room was right next to the stairs and even from outside, they could hear crashing noises from within. The brunette's hand shook as she inserted the key and unlocked the door. Kotori went in alone, the rest hung at the door to see what would happen.

"Honoka! Stop doing that! You'll crash! Again!" A worried voice shouted.

"No worries, Umi-chan! I got this!" A cheerful voice shouted back, promptly followed by the sound of something crashing.

"Honoka!"

Kotori went running in, her concern overtaking her previous fear of the room being destroyed. The angel was staring horror-stricken down the hallway so Kotori went to take a look. The devil had crashed into the wall, sliding on what looked like a pillow case. Considering their previous conversation, it was safe to assume the angel was Umi and the devil was Honoka.

"That…was awesome!" Honoka cheered, sitting up from where she had laid on the floor. Umi facepalmed.

"You could have killed yourself." The bluenette said.

"That's what you said the first couple times, Umi-chan." Honoka said, standing up and retrieving the pillow case. "Oh! Are you our human roommate?" The ginger asked, spotting Kotori.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah!" Kotori said.

"I'm Kousaka Honoka! Nice to meet you! Umi-chan is boring so don't listen to her if you want to have fun!"

"Sonoda Umi. Don't listen to Honoka. She'd probably get you killed."

"Umi-chan! You'll scare our roommate!" Honoka gasped. Kotori watched their slight bickering with a relieved smile. It was better than them full out fighting.

"Kotori! Are you ready to move on?!" Nico called from the safety of the hallway.

"Okay, coming!" At Honoka's and Umi's questioning looks, she explained. "My friend, Nico-chan, hasn't met her roommates yet. We're going up there. Would you like to go too?"

"Yeah!" Honoka cheered. "Field trip!"

"Calm down, Honoka. But I'll come."

After introducing Honoka and Umi to the rest of the group, they headed up the stairs once again to Nico's room. Seeing as how both rooms prior to her own were relatively peaceful, Nico did not hesitate before unlocking the door and walking in. She instantly regretted going in. The left side of the room was a burning inferno and the right was a freezing blizzard.

"What?!" Nico shouted. Neither figures in the fire or ice reacted; her voice drowned out by the crackling flames and swirling ice crystals.

"What's going on?!" Honoka and Maki yelled, running into the room past Nico.

"N-Nozomi-chan?!" Honoka gasped, rushing to the center of the blizzard.

"Eri-senpai?!" Maki shrieked, dashing to the center of the inferno.

"Honoka-chan?" The purple-haired angel, Nozomi, said questioningly.

"Maki?" The blonde devil, Eri, said, just as confused as Nozomi. The blizzard and the inferno died down, leaving the room completely undamaged in any way.

"You've grown, Honoka-chan!" Nozomi said, cheerfully patting Honoka on her head. Honoka grinned.

"What happened Maki?! You used to call me Onee-chan!" Eri teased. Maki pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm not a child anymore!" The red-head scoffed.

"I can see that." Eri smiled, cupping Maki's cheek with one hand. "You've grown into a beautiful and independent young woman. I'm proud of you. You don't need me anymore."

"Uuh….d-don't leave me, Onee-chan!" Maki cried, bursting into tears as she clung to the elder girl. Eri caught Nico staring and flashed a peace sign, which Nico didn't understand the meaning behind.

"So you're saying that you were raised with Nozomi?" Nico asked. Honoka nodded, sitting next to the purple haired angel. "That's why you didn't fight with Umi?" Honoka nodded again, earning a pat on the head from Nozomi.

"And you raised Maki as your younger sister?" Nico asked Eri, seeing as Maki was still trying to pull herself together from crying. Eri nodded, rubbing Maki's back to comfort the girl as the red head sat on her lap. "And you taught her not to immediately fight with devils?" Eri nodded again.

"But both you hate each other?" Nico sighed, not understanding.

"She pushed in front of me!" Nozomi shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Eri.

"You were walking too slow!" Eri retorted. Both Maki and Honoka calmed them down so they ended up turning away from each other to sulk.

Secretly, Nico was glad for the roommates' fight. This way she could prove her awesome skills as the best mediator in the world. Even if the fight she was mediating started because of a very silly reason. Or so she thought…

* * *

><p><strong>Rayler: Since most of this was in the sneak preview, Author says that she'll be typing up the second chapter and will have it up as soon as possible.<strong>

**Amber: Then she'll go on to work on the other stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rayler: As promised, this is the second chapter.**

**Amber: It was pushed to completion because most of you probably read the first chapter in Sneak Previews.**

**Rayler: Author does not own Love Live or any of its characters. But she does own the idea for this story.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the three friends convened to discuss their roommates sleeping patterns and how good a night's sleep they had.<p>

"It was really weird. Rin-chan insisted that all the beds be pushed together so that we could all sleep together. Maki-chan refused but Rin-chan pushed all the beds together anyway while Maki-chan was showering. So we all slept together on the three conjoined beds." Hanayo explained, stopping for a bit to take a bite of rice.

"What's so weird about it?" Kotori asked.

"Because I know all three of us fell asleep on the individual beds without rolling over at all. But this morning, I woke up with Rin-chan clinging to my left while Maki-chan clung to my right. It was really adorable; I wish I could have taken a picture." Hanayo sighed wistfully.

"How'd your night go, Kotori?" Nico asked.

"Honoka-chan didn't want to calm down and go to sleep for a while. But eventually, Umi-chan got her to stop fooling around. Just like Rin-chan though, Honoka-chan wanted all the beds to be pushed together before she would go to sleep so Umi-chan gave in and agreed." Kotori said. Hanayo nodded, understanding why Umi would agree to such a request.

"And like what Hanayo-chan said, we all fell asleep on the individual beds. But when I woke up, I couldn't see anything. Honoka-chan was lying right over my face. From what I could tell after I moved her, she was trying to reach Umi-chan. I think she didn't make it completely, which was why I woke up with her on my face."

"How did you do, Nico-chan?" Hanayo ventured, knowing that Nozomi and Eri were probably the hardest ones to cope with.

"I went to sleep and woke up to a room that was simulataneously burning and freezing. My blanket had disappeared. I just hightailed it to the bathroom and when I was done, escaped the room." Nico sighed. "I came so close to death and I didn't even know it."

"Do you know who started the fight?" Hanayo asked. "I think we could figure out the root of the problem if we knew who started the fight."

"Isn't the root of the problem how Eri-chan pushed Nozomi-chan yesterday?" Kotori asked.

"If it was just that…the fight would be over already. They've already settled that minor argument-I made sure of it. But I think there is something deeper that we don't know about…" Nico muttered. "But that's beside the point. Where are your roommates? Mine are still fighting, I think."

"Rin-chan and Maki-chan were still sleeping, last I checked." Hanayo said.

"Umi-chan got up when I did but stayed behind to wake up Honoka-chan." Kotori reported. "Actually, here she comes. Morning, Umi-chan!"

"Good morning, Kotori, Nico, Hanayo." Umi said, sitting down next to them with her tray of food. "Honoka was coming with me but then decided to see if Maki was awake yet."

"Oh, okay." Hanayo said, having been about to go and do so herself since she had finished her breakfast. But now that she didn't have to go and check on her roommates, she decided to go and get a second helping of rice.

"Good morning nya!" Rin shouted cheerfully, making her way over to the table with her plate. Hanayo briefly wondered how Rin came down so fast if Honoka had just went in before realizing that Rin was still in her pajamas.

"Why are you still wearing pajamas, Rin?" Nico asked, sipping from her glass of milk.

"It was faster to come down and eat first! I was hungry so I brushed my teeth real quick and just came down!" Rin explained, splitting apart her chopsticks so she could begin to chow down on the ramen she had ordered.

"Next time, make yourself presentable before coming down, Rin." Umi said, pointing to Rin's bedhead and crumpled clothing. The other girl shrugged and slurped up her food. Honoka entered the cafeteria and picked out what she wanted for breakfast before joining the others at the table.

"Where is Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"She went to go see how Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan were faring. I was too scared to go because they might have been fighting again so she went by herself." Honoka admitted, picking up a piece of bread and tearing it into bite-sized pieces. These she dipped into her milk before eating them.

"Hopefully, those two don't kill her." Nico muttered.

"From what we saw yesterday, I don't think they will. Eri-chan did take care of Maki-chan and Nozomi-chan probably won't hurt her without reason to." Kotori said, trying to put it in an optimistic light. And part of the ceiling collapsed. The hole in the ceiling went up three floors, where faint flashes of fire and ice could be seen swirling above a figure hanging on the edge of the hole on the third floor.

"Maki-chan!" Hanayo shouted in horror. Rin and Honoka stopped their eating and joined Hanayo at the bottom of the hole.

"Use your wings, Maki-chan!" Rin shouted upwards, hoping that her voice could reach Maki despite the sounds of ice and fire clashing.

"I-I can't!" Maki shouted back. A drop of red fell down, splattering on the broken pieces of ceiling. Honoka looked at Rin. They came to a silent agreement as they spread their black bat-like wings and took off into the air. The hole in the ceiling was barely large enough to fit the two of them as they jumped instead of flapped from level to level. They stopped on the second floor hole, startling the occupants of the room who hadn't gone down to get breakfast yet. Now that they were closer, they could see the thin streams of red running down both of Maki's wings. The red-head was barely holding onto the edge as she continued to dangle helplessly in the hole, unwilling to pull herself back up into the fighting. Honoka leapt into the room as Rin guided a short fall so that Maki fell into the second floor room instead of all the way down to the cafeteria.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Honoka shouted, flapping to the center of the room and placing herself between Nozomi and Eri.

"Get out of my way, Honoka-chan." Nozomi snarled.

"My fight is not with you, Honoka." Eri stated. "Move so you don't get hurt."

"No! Can't you see that you've caused enough damage already?!" Honoka yelled, gesturing to the hole and to Maki, who was slumped against Rin on the floor below. Nozomi and Eri followed her hand motions, staring at the destruction they had wrought.

"That blast was Nozomi's fault!" Eri protested.

"No, it was all your fault!" Nozomi retorted.

"It's both of your faults! Just stop it already!" Honoka wailed, wanting to punch both of them for being so aggravating. Eri and Nozomi both sighed and gave up the fight for the moment. The ice and fire dissipated as they settled down. Honoka glared at both of them before diving down to help Rin get Maki to the infirmary, their food forgotten on the table below.

"…we should keep the fights outside…" Eri said, standing at the edge of the hole and looking down.

"Agreed. Even if I do not like you, we shouldn't cause problems for the others here." Nozomi said, landing on the other side and gazing down as well.

"Truce for now?" Eri asked, looking across the hole.

"For now. And we both take the blame." Nozomi agreed. They locked gazes and gave a single nod of agreement.

Maki was declared fit to go to class that day but was warned against flying for a while to let her wings heal. Honoka and Rin scolded her for going up there on her own which led to her own injury and Maki let them fuss over her because she knew that they were worried about her health. Eri's and Nozomi's families had to pay the bill for the damages caused to the dormitory and the two set their fight aside while in the classroom, just to avoid any suspicions from the students who don't know about Otonokizaka's other priority.

The group of nine were sitting together for lunch on the rooftop. Nozomi and Eri sat next to each other and maintained friendly conversation with the others, though Nico feared for the moment when the friendly façade disappeared and the fighting broke out again. Maki was not at all concerned with her seat right on Eri's lap despite Honoka and Rin's obvious fears for her safety. As far as the red-head was concerned, the fight was over and she didn't really blame either of them. Therefore, she was not at all afraid for her own safety when around the two of them. In addition, the others did notice that Maki's presence with the two older girls did have a slight calming effect on them. It was subtle but Eri and Nozomi were more easy-going with the rest of the group than they had the previous night when Maki had left for a bit.

"It doesn't make sense. How can Maki-chan still interact that way with them after they injured her?" Honoka muttered.

"Yeah nya! Any other person would have been scared to talk to the ones that hurt them nya!" Rin agreed.

"Maybe because Maki-chan can see the good that is in both of them. It's there, we know that, because they wouldn't have been admitted if they couldn't befriend others that are not of their own race." Kotori suggested.

"Or maybe because Maki-chan is an innocent blockhead?" Nico suggested.

"Don't call her a blockhead!" Rin and Honoka shouted in unison. Nico held her hands up in front of her to get the other two to relax.

"But, still, it's strange. Maki is able to get the two of them to be sociable. Do you think it's because they feel guilty for hurting Maki earlier?" Umi mused.

"That's most likely it. Maki-chan isn't the most sociable of people to interact with so I don't think it is her personality that is making them amiable with each other when they're with her." Hanayo said. The group stopped walking and looked behind them, where Maki, Nozomi, and Eri had lagged behind. Nozomi was grinning, Eri was laughing, and Maki was pouting, which probably meant that Maki had found herself at the receiving end of one of Nozomi's teases. Even so, the group of three already seemed to have a bond amongst them that was more relaxed than the bonds enveloping all nine of them.

"Come on, you two! Class is going to start soon!" Maki huffed and dashed ahead, catching up with the larger group. Almost immediately, the air around Eri and Nozomi tightened though they still tried to maintain the sociable attitude.

"Are you sure it's okay to continue hanging out with them?" Rin asked Maki worriedly.

"Yeah, we don't want you getting hurt again…" Honoka added.

"What? Them? They won't hurt me, probably." Maki said, shrugging. "It doesn't really matter because I know they don't mean to. But if I alienate them like the rest of you are kind of doing, then they really would get worse." Honoka wanted to argue, but she knew that Nozomi wasn't the type of person to cause pain intentionally. After all, the older girl had taken her on as her own younger sister. If Honoka left her just because she had unintentionally hit Maki, then Honoka would be the one in the wrong.

"I guess you're right nya…" Rin said. "I mean, we can't all be friends if we try to push each other away, right?" Maki nodded, glad that Rin was able to understand despite not having a direct connection to either Nozomi or Eri.

"Look at that. An angel is a better mediator than you are, Nico-chan~" Kotori teased.

"Whatever. As long as we are able to get along, it doesn't matter who does what, right?" Nico said.

"Whoa….you actually sounded cool there, Nico-chan!" Hanayo said, documenting the moment with a video camera.

"What are you doing?! Put that away!" Nico shouted lunging to grab the camera but Hanayo had plenty of experience of escaping Nico's grabbing techniques and thus got away from her senior.

"Uh…as much as I'm glad that we're all getting along…Nozomi and Eri have disappeared." Umi reported.

"What?!" Umi spoke the truth though. When the group looked for Nozomi and Eri where they had been standing, they were no longer there.

"Oh my gods…" Maki muttered.

"Split into teams! Find them before they destroy something!" Nico shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Amber: Yeah! Let's leave on a cliffhanger in the middle of the day!<strong>

**Rayler: It's night here though...**

**Amber: In the story, it's in the middle of the day so let's leave it at that!**

**Rayler: Okay, whatever you say.**

**Amber: Review please!**


End file.
